Star-light Diva
by Emma-Shiro12
Summary: Thank you for reading this-I hope you'll like it :) ! SeeU is tired of the other vocaloid bullying her, for her being half Korean-half English and leaves both vocaloid and her home without telling anyone. What will she do when she finally finds a new home? Warning: if you're a fan of the ending "and all the vocaloid lived happily ever after" this story will be nothing like that.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I fastened my pace, as I ran through the street full of people. Tears were running down my face, it seems as the pain from my heart was pulsing through my veins to my hands, my feet. I pulled on my hood even more, now it covered my whole face and the tears weren't visible anymore. Thick drops of rain started pouring on the ground. I slowly raised my head and looked at the sky. It was beautiful. The light of the stars were reflecting on the rain drops, the lights of the houses and stores. The only thing which was unnecessary here was the dark cloud which was covering almost half of the city. It isn't so light always in here. Today's special. Probably because it's Christmas Eve. I chuckled a little at my own stupidity. Geez, no wonder Meiko always says that idiotism is a growing thing. Right from the start, (my acceptance to Vocaloid, that is) everybody noted me as a baka (Japanese for idiot). Those countless time I'd like to scream to their stupid faces 'I'm bilingual you morons!'. I speak both Korean and English fluently, some Japanese, too. Every time we had to form a team and sing an English song, they'd always leave me, all united saying 'Sorry, SeeU, but we still think that you need practice, this is a huge even you know!' Pffft. Yeah, right! Like singing to ~20-50 people is a "huge" event. Trust me, I checked. Those countless hours I spent singing all alone in that empty studio. In those three years, I've grown used to it. I'm fine by being alone. They'd leave me anyway. My so called 'friends'. For three years straight I haven't sang in a single event, concert or anywhere but at my house (anytime I'm alone) or the studio where they leave me. I just don't get it. Most of them are bilingual (Japanese and English), so why is it so hard to accept me-bilingual as well, only Korean and English?

Once again I'll be a complete idiot to them. My latest 'event of stupidity' is running away from home and leaving Vocaloid. Yeah, stupid isn't it? I raised my head a little and started walking in a calm pace. I buttoned up my warm white coat, as the sound of the heels of my brown boots was silently echoing through the street. I wasn't standing out of the crowd. Simple white coat, blue jeans and light brown boots. I was heading to a hotel. I'll probably stay there until I'll find a new place to stay. I had 3 year money savings from my wage. The only thing that was a bit unusual about me was the huge luggage I was carrying with me. It was fully packed with all of my things: clothes, CD's, my laptop and many other things I took with me. I stopped for a second to put my earphones on. Ironically the song that played was 'Deep sea girl' … Only an hour later I arrived at the Plaza hotel. Bought a two week stay (with complete breakfast, lunch and dinner set (snacks too)) in a medium room (Not too luxury but not too crappy either). Inside, there was a corridor. To the left was a small living room with a kitchen. The floor was brown and the walls inside that room were dark green. At the left side of the room was the kitchen. Next to the wall, there were two black counters a medium sized fridge, a microwave an oven and a small table with only one chair. On the right side of the room was a rather big dark red sofa, opposite it there was a brown table and a big TV. There were two speakers from both sides of the TV. On the left of the sofa was a window with dark green curtains, next to it stood a small brown table with a chair. I decided to put my laptop there. The other room was a bit bigger. Well, most of it covered the huge white bed. It was closer to the western wall and the window covered in white curtains. At the other side was a big old fashioned brown wardrobe accompanied by a light brown commode and a bedside table. This room was much lighter that the living room-kitchen. Its floor was wooden and painted in white. The walls were light yellow. After I unpacked all of my stuff I quickly went to bed, still curious what was happening at Vocaloid now? Are they worried about me? I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I stared at the breakfast plate, which one of hotel's waiters brought to me. There was a simple English breakfast: a boiled egg, a piece of toast, a few slices of ham and cheese. Lots of cheese, as I ordered double of it. I blankly stared at my phone which was simply white with lots of key-chains attached to it. Nothing. Since my disappearance, not a single text or a call from vocaloid, my so called friends. Probably I'm the one who's acting childish; I don't care- I just can't bear it anymore. I stood up; not even looking the half full breakfast plate, as it too much reminded me of my quite painful or rather depressive years with vocaloid. 'Excuse me, miss.' A voice interrupted my thoughts. A tall brown haired man was looking at me with calmness and politeness filled green eyes. He was wearing a waiter's uniform. 'Are you not going to finish your meal? We have the capabilities of bringing it later to you room, if the miss isn't hungry at the momen-'I smiled politely. 'Sorry, but I don't think that will be necessary, still, thank you for your concern' and I left the hall, with an empty head.

-At that time in Vocaloid studio-

'Doesn't she have a watch?' Inside the studio, a tall blue haired man angrily muttered. 'What else did you expect, Kaito? She is a foreigner after all!' said a violet-pink haired woman sitting on a chair close to a wall with mirrors attached. 'C'mon, Luka! No one asked you to be so mean!' calmly said a cheerful looking girl with short green hair; she was wearing goggles on the top of her head. 'Gumi, I'm just saying facts' the woman called Luka crossed her arms 'she's always late!'. 'Well, Luka's have a point!' nodded Miku, a girl standing beside Gumi. A blue haired girl named Aoki laughed, with twins (Anon and Kanon) accompanying her. One of the other twins, Rin giggled 'Maybe her traditions are different from ours?' her twin (Len) laughed as well 'Like sleeping all day, then horrifying people by singing at night?' everyone laughed; even Kaito smiled and laughed a little. 'Who cares if she is or isn't anyways? Not like anything would change by her presence!' all of them laughed as they started practicing various songs.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
